Abraham
Abraham J. Simpson thumb|left 'Abraham Jay Jedediah Simpson '''známí též jako '''Děda Simpson '''nebo '''Abe '''je patriarcha rodiny Simpsonových. Narodil se 12. prosince 1927 ve "Staré zemi". Má 3 děti - Homera,Herba a Abbie. Je to válečný veterán z druhé světové války. Koníčky a kluby Jelikož je důchodce a nemá co dělat, každého kolemjsoucího otravuje svýma historkama z mládí. Je velmi neschopný a je to velký sklerotik. Skoro všechny životopisné údaje, zpracoval on sám, jelikož jeho historky a povídačky jsou někdy nepřesné nebo nemožné, což označuje, že Abe je velmi senilní. Je členem kameníků,zedníků,president gayů a lesbické strany. Život ve válkách V roce 1936 se zůčastnil olympijských her v Berlíně jako akci pro 2. světovou válku. Zůčastnil se hodu oštěpem. thumb|185px V hledisku seděl Adolf Hittler a Abe omylem trefil muže, co chtěl Hittlera ze zadu zabít a Hittler se začal smát. Abeovy vzpomínky ze života ve válách jsou někdy nepřesné, ale moc dobře si pamatuje jak sloužil Ardenách, kde se mu téměř podařilo zavraždit Hittlera. Zautočili na nacistický hrad, kde ukradli nějaké vzácné obrazy. Abe byl v té jednotce velitel. Jednotku pojmenoval Pekelné ryby a ty obrazy uschoval a domluvilise, že až zůstane naživu poslední v Pekelných rybách, ten bude mít nárok na ty obrazy. Bojoval také v Koreji a ve Vietnamu. Je to pilot samouk i matador. 'Námořnictvo''' Abe také tvrdí, že sloužil u námořnictva za druhé světové války. Byl pilotem ledadlové lodi se svým bratrem Cyrusem. Také sloužil na torpédoborci USS a na lodi PT 109, kde prý slyšel mluvit Johna F. Kennedyho německy (Ich bin ein Berliner) - tvrdí že je nacista. thumb|left Otcovstvý Když zašel do karnevalu, splodil s jednou dámou nemanželského syna Herba. Jeho manželka také utekla, když musela utéci před zákonnem a synu Homerovy řekl, že matka zemřela, když byl v kině. Krátce po svatbě svého syna Homera ho syn vyhnal do odmova důchodců, kde žije dodnes. Když byl ve válce roku 1946, setkal se s mladou dívkou, se kterou se začal milovat...Druhý den ale musel odjet do USA a mladé dívce se narodila dcera Abbie. S ní se setkal až ve stáří v Londýně a když zjistil, že je to jeho dcera, řekl :Uvidíme se v nebi" a běžel do letadla. thumb Měl také dívku která se jmenovala Beatrice Simmonsová. Ale zemřela na infarkt, ale bylo to asi zlomené srdce, protože Homer nevěřil, že má Abe rande a tak ho vzali do safari. Jeho nejlepší přítel je Jasper Breadly, který rovněž bydlí v domově důchodců. Když ještě nebyl v důchodu, pracoval jako režisér Itchyho a Scratchyho a byl zaměstnancem v Krusty-Burgeru. Narodil se buď v Irsku nebo ve Skotsku (nemůže se vzpomenout). Získal také doktorát za nudnost a je jediný na světě, co si umí sundat spodky a nemusí si sundal kalhoty. Zažil černošské časy - čtvrťák, co tenkrát ještě něco znamenal - President Nixon dával dětem na zadek jedna báseň. Procestoval Evropu, kde dělal Hittlerovy striptýz,Austrálii, Asii a Jižní Ameriku. Nemá jednu ledvinu. Když byli na výletě, tak ho Homer nepustil na záchod a Abeovy praskli obě dvě ledviny a tak mu musel jednu Homer darovat. Někdy si na sebe vezme klobouček, který okupil v obchodě u Hermama. Koupil si ho proto, že mu Herman řekl, že v něm umřel Napoleon u Waterloo, ale není tomu tak, protože si to Herman vymýšlí. thumb|left|200px Galerie thumb|left|225px abraham (1).jpg 165px-Abecyrusww2.png Čtěte více bg:Ейбрахъм Симпсън de:Abraham Jebediah Simpson en:Abraham Simpson II es:Abraham Simpson fi:Abraham Simpson fr:Abraham Simpson II it:Abraham Simpson lt:Abrahamas Simpsonas no:Abraham Jay Simpson pl:Abraham Simpson pt-br:Abraham Simpson ru:Абрахам Симпсон II sv:Abraham Simpson uk:Авраам Сімпсон II zh:亚伯拉罕·辛普森 Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Mužské postavy Kategorie:Občané Springfieldu